Clueless
by Kalims
Summary: What if Taranee's been reading Will's mind during the events of Restless? It was definitely not a pleasant surprise.


**Clueless**

**Taranee's POV:**

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. What... W-what the hell was that?

I must be dreaming, or hallucinating, or-or maybe going insane... But no, I'm sure it was Will's voice in my mind... It seemed- felt so real.

When did it all happen? Why the heck I have no idea it was happening?

It's impossible.. It's just wrong, it can't be! Will... My best friend- what happened to her? Was what I heard truly real? Oh God I hope I wake up!

Damn, I know I'm awake! I'm in bed but I'm not asleep yet. I never meant to read Will thoughts but she was broadcasting them; I just suddenly heard them in my head! All these thoughts of hers about loosing control, a-and changing and not being able to sleep anymore.

That explains why she is tired half of the time, but what the hell? Did Will really mean everything she said? Yes, I admit that she's a little more edgy and tense, but I thought that was just a phase, I thought everything was going to be okay.

Does Will really think she has lost control over who she is? Does she really believe that she is no longer good and kind? She sounded pretty convinced but that's just impossible! I know Will!

I mean, she really has been a little stressful and all, and she did sometime act violently. Few things did change about her. Her eyes are becoming a darker shade of brown, and on top of that, the life and light I usually saw in them are gone. Her smile always seems fake. Her smirk always looks malicious more than it looks playful. Her voice sounds sore and harsh. The way she talks is cold nowadays. I don't remember the last time I sensed warmth and compassion next to her.

Sometimes... Sometimes, I don't recognize her.

But that's only because of the dreadful weight she carries on her shoulders. It's a big responsibility, and a bigger burden. She was right about what she said. It's her job's fault.

But I do not believe that it corrupted her to the point that she isn't good anymore. Being the leader of the guardians changed her but not entirely. She's still good- she always would be.

I-I think she exaggerated... I.. Maybe she was really tired when she thought of those things. Will can't possibly be bad. I know she can't.

But I found out that there's a lot of things I don't know about. A lot! Like for example, when was she told about not being weak, and steel for steel, and all these stuff Will remembered? And who told her that? Whose murmurs were those?

The other surprising thing I learned was what Will said about the ways she used to complete our missions. She mentioned the words 'sick' and 'twisted'. Well, I have no idea what she was talking about! When did this happen? She said she was forced to do it because of her job, b-but is that true? Was all she thought of true?

And that thing about ripping the breath out of us if we -we as in me, Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin- ever made a mistake. Was she serious? I couldn't imagine Will ever doing this to us. But she sounded so genuine, so real, so... Indifferent!

Yes, that's the word, indifferent. It's like she really didn't care anymore. Not about anything. Not even her own life. That's what I understood from her thinking.

Has she really fallen? Was she really seeing red? Was she really broken? I have no idea. I know nothing!

Has she really become heartless? Now that's what I definitely don't believe! And Will shouldn't either.

Will admitted that she sometimes enjoys it. Enjoys what she called sick actions and tyrannical behavior. But I don't believe that it's a proof of her becoming malevolent. Will's just allowing herself to enjoy what she's doing because I think regretting is killing her. I think -and because she truly knows what's right and what's not- that Will's just believing that she is evil, she's believing that she really does like doing bad stuff because she's tired of escaping. She's tired of making the same mistake again and again. That's why she no longer calls it a mistake, that's why she thinks all of her action are the fruits of her free will.

The idea of not being able to stop this is torturing her, that's why she convinces herself that she doesn't want it to stop.

It's just a forced indulgence so she can lie to her heart and soul. Will isn't really bad. I know this.

Will isn't too lost to be saved -like she said to herself. She isn't even lost, she's just.. Confused.

And panicked. Yes, she's also panicked. She keeps a calm air but she is disturbed and troubled inside. She simply needs someone to help her. She can't bare this alone. She needs someone to tell her that she's not bad. Will just needs to hear those five words, and she'll recover.

_Will, you are not bad._

Ah man, I need to tell her! But not now. And not alone. She needs to know that everybody thinks that she's still good. Only five words to say. Only five words.

Tomorrow, I'll tell her. I can already see the tears of joy in her eyes when she hears me and finds out that it's alright and that everything she thought was simply wrong and not true.

And then, time would completely heal her. Will would be back. The cute, charming, wise, strong, and big-hearted Will is coming back.

Hell, I got to tell the other!

* * *

**A.N: HerrMister, I had told you that I won't write a sequel, and that Will's done arguing with herself. Honestly, I really wasn't planning on doing a sequel; to me Will is really done thinking. But the idea of her friends thinking about her, it just hit me! And I thought it really might work.**

**Stay tuned for one more sequel I'm working on.**

**Hope you all enjoyed=)**


End file.
